


Big Bad John

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [6]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Big Bad John, Day 2, Jimmy Dean, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Sihtric is adorable, Storytelling, child like innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Big Bad John by Jimmy Dean
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Big Bad John

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this one was a hard song...

They sat around the campfire, attention solely focused on the man before them. He was very animated in his storytelling, using furs and dances to tell the tale of one of the Dane gods. It had them all enraptured, the children especially, they all wanted to hear the tale of the giant man that saved people. Sihtric couldn’t help but be captured by the story as well, these were things of his childhood that he never got to experience. They were exciting, he kept looking back at Uhtred and Finan to see if they were as excited by this performance as he was.


End file.
